


A secret comes out, sooner or later

by VictoryanBladeFair



Series: Hey Avengers, remember that time we messed up things? Actually, me neither [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I am lame with tags, I wrote this like months ago and decided to post it now, Loki is going to be A father, Loki is in a secret relationship, Nobody knows, OFC is pregnant, Pregnancy, Tony is her best friend, Tony want to spoil the baby, Uncle Tony, but he doesn't know yet, omg this one shots kills me, sounds great, the avengers are shocked and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoryanBladeFair/pseuds/VictoryanBladeFair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot (more like a short drabble) in which Loki's girlfriend and Avengers' member has great news for everybody. Actually, Tony quite forced the news out of her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A secret comes out, sooner or later

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short, but meh
> 
> When I'm half asleep and at the same time bored, things like this happen to be written. I didn't spend much time in writing details and descriptions but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> Leave a comment or a kudo if you like it! It'd make me happy (:

All the Avengers were gathered in the living room of Stark Tower. Tony started serving the drinks to celebrate one of his new great inventions, which he could have never finished without Bruce's help. There also were Sam, Maria, Pepper and Jane.

I sat on the white couch next to Loki and smiled to him before turning my eyes to Tony, who was standing in front of us holding two glasses of scotch. While Loki took his, I shook my head to refuse it. "I'll pass." I said.

Tony furrowed his brows and then raised them in disbelief. "What?!" His exclamation drew everyone's attention. "You girl not wanting to drink?" Yeah, that was totally strange since I never turned down one glass of his finest scotches.

Natasha tilted her head and walked over to take the glass he was holding. "Stark, don't bother her if she doesn't want it." Shooting him one of her death glares and I felt really thankful.

But he continued loudly, this time looking at the redhead. "I don't get why she's turning down the scotch unless..." He paused before locking again his eyes with mine. He got it straight and the small smile I had before dropped completely, leaving concern on my face. "Oh my God." Was all he managed to say.

Loki started feeling annoyed by the billionaire and rolled his eyes, he couldn't stand the way he spoke to me. He didn't say anything, because I didn't want them to know that we were a couple and, by taking my defense, it would've been suspicious.

Nat realized herself what was going on, even Jane, who was sitting next to Thor, Pepper and Maria. But I didn't say anything because neither Loki knew and the other guys were giving questioning looks. I wished in that moment Tony would not speak again but of course I couldn't be more wrong.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked shocked.

I wasn't sure if all the makeup on my face could cover the redness of my cheeks. Loki's jaw dropped and he looked at me. He couldn't understand why he hasn't realized sooner, since I've been acting quite strange lately and I turned down when someone asked me to train with them. I spaced out for a brief moment thinking about telling the truth and I couldn't stop myself from turning my gaze to Loki, who recomposed himself and nodded slightly, so I stood up from the couch, walked past Tony and turned myself to face everyone. In Loki's eyes lightened a spark of joy, he was going to become a father!

Hesitating I took in a breath. "I... Uh... Yes, I'm pregnant." Loki stood up smiling brightly and walked over to me, surprising them. He then drew me near him wrapping an arm around my waist and placing it on my left hip. "We're having a baby." I laughed when the God of Mischief kissed my temple and everybody froze in spot.

Thor was the first one to congratulate with us followed by the others.

Tony was still standing frozen but when Pepper poked him on the cheek, he reacted. "And no one knew you two were together? Seriously guys, no one knew Reindeer Games and my best friend were dating?"

"Are you happy or not that you're going to be uncle Tony?" I asked him taking his hands in mine and giving him a little smirk.

He smiled back and hugged me tightly. "I am, babe. Besides, who's gonna spoil him if I won't?"

**Author's Note:**

>  **Attention beuties!** I've created a sideblog on Tumblr dedicated to your questions and updates, so it's easier to communicate (: You can find it here -- > [_VictoryanBladeFair_](http://victoryanbladefair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
